total drama kpop
by kimgray18
Summary: total drama kpop


Total drama Kpop.

14 constants 8 weeks 1 mean chef , two good hosts and 1 winner.

For my new story I am taking 16 kpop idols putting them total Drama Island for eight whole weeks. The constants are Junghyung from beast, Sohee from wonder girls, Minho from shinee, Hara from Kara, Kai from Exo, sunny from SNSD, Taeyang from big bang and jinah from shez this will be team one the team will be called scrappy dogs.

The second bunch is has the following: Lizzy from After School, Kwanghee from Zea, Sera from 9muses, Shindong from super junior, Gayoon from 4minute, junho from 2pm, jieun from secret and feeldog from big star team two is called yappy cats

The two hosts are called master boy and Tia.

They belong to fresh TV and kpop entertainment peeps

Tia says here are your new constants.

Master boy says welcome to the new total drama kpop.

Tia says yeah it is a pleasure to meet them.

Master boy says here is your constants are coming now.

Tia says lets sing a song then.

Master boy says what you all going to sing.

They all said we are going to sing Tarzan.

[K] neowa hamggehago sipeo Like Tarzan

Make a thrilla in Manila or an island

baramgwa hamgge sarajil deuthan neowa naui Dance

amudo moreuge soksagilge

nae soneul jaba neomanui Tarzan

nae soneul jaba neomanui Tarzan

neoneun naui Jane, I'll be your Tarzan, Tarzan, Tarzan

[K] I'll be your (Oh-oo whoa-oo whoa, ooooh)

I'll be your (Oh-oo whoa-oo whoa, ooooh)

I'll be your (Oh-oo whoa-oo whoa, ooooh)

I'll be your (Oh-oo whoa-oo whoa, ooooh)

nae soneul jaba neomanui Tarzan

nae soneul jaba neomanui Tarzan

neoneun naui Jane, I'll be your Tarzan, Tarzan, Tarzan

I'll be your

[Young Boy] chu-eongman namgigo eodiro Get away

[Bak Chi Gi] sangcheoman namgigo eodiro Get away

[Young Boy] heunjeongman namgigo eodiro Get away

[Bak Chi Gi] neo eopsi saragaya haneun supe nan oero-i

[Young Boy] deullini honja tago inneun geunesori

[Bak Chi Gi] johatdeon chu-eogeun byeonhaebeorin heossori

[Young Boy] nuneul gamgo sangsanghaebwa uri-ui Story

[Bak Chi Gi] amugeotdo hal su eopseo nan neo eopsi

[Master One] Come closer, let me hold you wae ireon nal molla ah-ah

Got your rescue, I'll come get you nae mami neomuna apa ah-ah

Time's a wasting, stop debating hamgge soneul jaba ah-ah

And I'll take you high high high jebal hajima Bye bye bye

[K] neowa hamggehago sipeo Like Tarzan

Make a thrilla in Manila or an island

baramgwa hamgge sarajil deuthan neowa naui Dance

amudo moreuge soksagilge

nae soneul jaba neomanui Tarzan

nae soneul jaba neomanui Tarzan

neoneun naui Jane, I'll be your Tarzan

neoneun naui Jane, I'll be your Tarzan

[K] I'll be your (Oh-oo whoa-oo whoa, ooooh) Tarzan

I'll be your (Oh-oo whoa-oo whoa, ooooh) Tarzan

I'll be your (Oh-oo whoa-oo whoa, ooooh) Tarzan

I'll be your (Oh-oo whoa-oo whoa, ooooh) Tarzan

nae soneul jaba neomanui Tarzan

nae soneul jaba neomanui Tarzan

neoneun naui Jane, I'll be your Tarzan, Tarzan, Tarzan

[Bak Chi Gi] hae gateun nega ddeonanigga parateon nunapi kamkamhan eodum

gapgapan sum eongmangjinchang-in sup aniya

gasiga nal jjilleodae gotong-iji

nege SOS haedo haendeuponeun meoktong-iji

[Young Boy] eu-a domuji nega wae ddeonanneunji moreugesseo

michyeo beorigesseo da nae jalmosinji

[Bak Chi Gi] i sullaejapgineun ggeunnasseo geumandwo geuman jom nareul jom

anajwo magajwo bwabwabwa Where you going Jane?

[Master One] Come closer, let me hold you wae ireon nal molla ah-ah

Got your rescue, I'll come get you nae mami neomuna apa ah-ah

Time's a wasting, stop debating hamgge soneul jaba ah-ah

And I'll take you high high high jebal hajima Bye bye bye

[K] neowa hamggehago sipeo Like Tarzan

Make a thrilla in Manila or an islandbaramgwa hamgge sarajil deuthan neowa naui Dance

amudo moreuge soksagilge

nae soneul jaba neomanui Tarzan

nae soneul jaba neomanui Tarzan

neoneun naui Jane, I'll be your Tarzan

neoneun naui Jane, I'll be your Tarzan[K] I'll be your (Oh-oo whoa-oo whoa, ooooh) Tarzan

I'll be your (Oh-oo whoa-oo whoa, ooooh) Tarzan

I'll be your (Oh-oo whoa-oo whoa, ooooh) Tarzan

I'll be your (Oh-oo whoa-oo whoa, ooooh) Tarzan

nae soneul jaba neomanui Tarzan

nae soneul jaba neomanui Tarzan

neoneun naui Jane, I'll be your Tarzan, Tarzan, Tarzan

[K] geunareul gidaryeo If you jebal dorawa jundamyeon From here (From here)

So far from here (So far from here) Nothing to fear

geuraedo nan gwaenchanha yeogi chu-eokdeuri meomuneun gose

I am and you know I can be your Tarzan

[K] neowa hamggehago sipeo Like Tarzan

Make a thrilla in Manila or an island (Whoa-wo)

baramgwa hamgge sarajil deuthan neowa naui Dance (Yeah)

amudo moreuge soksagilge

nae soneul jaba neomanui Tarzan

nae soneul jaba neomanui Tarzan (neo eopsin sal su eopseo)

neoneun naui Jane, I'll be your Tarzan, Tarzan, Tarzan

(Oh-oo whoa-oo whoa)

They all said" that was wicked mann".

Master one says that was awesome.

Tia says that was good.

That was the end of this chapter .


End file.
